Genesis Ark
by May-Foreman
Summary: Clarabella Ellie Oswin, the human girl with the mind of a time lord. She never knew what she was, or what she came from. But she knows that the Daleks did something to her as a child, but why her of all people?
1. Disclaimer

I don't own Doctor Who, UNIT, Harry Potter, Disney, Anne of Green Gables,many other things and most importantly:

JELLY BABIES!

I do own Clarabella Ellie Oswin, my forlorn girl.


	2. The Orphanage in Blackpool

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

A young girl with brunette and brown eyes. She only looked about nine years old, but really she was twelve. She was looking out of the window in the room she shared with another girl, Dominique Forest. Speaking of the blonde hair, blue eyed six year old, Dominique walked through the door.

"Miss Moloney wants you right now."  
"Oh, What have I done now?" Asked the girl.  
Dominique just laughed as the brunette left the room to Miss Moloney's Study. The girl knocked and waited until Miss Moloney said she could come in.

"You wanted to see me Miss?"  
"Yes Hon. Pack your bags, you're finally going up in the world."  
"What?"  
"Remember that lovely woman who was here a few weeks back. Lavinia Smith? Well, she took a liking to you. She has a niece back in Dorset about your age. Thought you and her niece would get along famously."  
"When am I leaving?"  
"Tomorrow. You better get some sleep."  
Clara got up to leave just as Miss Moloney said,

"Clarabella Ellie Oswin, it has been an honour to have had you in my care."  
"And Selena Moloney, I thank you for helping to make my life better."


	3. Dorset is Different to Blackpool

Clarabella sat at the train station with a million questions flying around her mind.  
 _"Will Lavinia's niece like me? Will I go to an actual school? Will I make friends? Will I like Dorset?"_

Clarabella looked up from her thinking as the train pulled up to the station. As she boarded the train, she overheard a pair of women gossiping to each other.

"Oh Sandra, look at that little girl on her own. Must have unsuitable parents if they are sending a child on the train to Dorset on her own. At least she's wearing proper clothes."  
The two burst out laughing. Clarabella had almost every right to go and give the pair a piece of her mind, but Clarabella didn't really want to cause a scene. After finding a seat, Clarabella pulled out Anne of Green Gables and started to read.

Almost seven and a half hours later the train pulled up into Dorset. Clarabella spotted Lavinia Smith easily. Walking over to her, Clarabella may have seen brave but really wasn't. She was scared as hell. But Clarabella did manage to say something after checking her watch for the time, which was 2 p.m.  
"Good afternoon Ma'am."  
"You don't have to call me that Clarabella. You can call me Lavinia."  
"Alright. If you insist. Are you well?" Clarabella was going better than she thought.  
"I'm well. Let's get home, shall we? Sarah Jane is probably wondering where I am."

"Oh yes please, let's go now. Allons-y!"

"The two set off in the car to Wolfenden, a few miles away from Dorset itself. The rest of the way to her new home, Clarabella was in silence, wondering what her new life would truly be like.

The car pulled up infront of a huge house, too big for three (or originally two) people. It was pretty thought. Clarabella believed that it may have belong to a wealthy family back in the eighteen hundreds. Clarabella wished she had been born into a wealthy family in those times. It sounded like a romantic era, but females didn't have many rights back then, so she was happy to be where she was. Then and Now. A girl about fourteen years old was waiting outside the house. Clarabella assumed that the girl was Sarah Jane Smith. The two could have been sisters at the most, or at the very least cousins. As soon as Lavinia had stopped the car, Clarabella was out in the blink of an eye. She ran up to Sarah Jane and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm guessing your Sarah Jane Smith. I'm Clarabella Ellie Oswin, Clara for short. It is a pleasure to met you."

"Hello Clara. It's nice to met you too."  
Lavinia walked up to the house and unlocked the door, letting the two girls run inside. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Author's Notes:  
For those who have watched the Sarah Jane Adventures episode _Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane Smith_ , it is about a year after the "incident". I made the ages work so Clara feels that Sarah Jane is really like a big sister to Clara, as Clara is a year younger. If you are wondering, I created Clara from a combination of Annie, Anne of Green Gables and Clara Oswald. So I had my fun. I am also sorry if any of the characters (Beside my OCs) seem out of character.


End file.
